Kistofo Nations: El Legado
by MarioisKewl
Summary: "Pasaran los años, pero todos seguiremos recordando su legado."
1. La Guerra Anglo-Proburguesa

17 de marzo de 2019-17 de marzo de 2019

Contexto: Reino Unido llevaba varios años enviando ultimátums a Iberia, Proburgo y Catheria exigiendo que entregaran su soberanía, y al final decidió lograrlo por la fuerza, antes de que la guerra empezara, Catheria acepto las peticiones de Reino Unido, como parte de un plan para atacarlo en medio de la guerra.

.

.

Bandos:

Reino Unido

VS

**Pacto Tripartito**

Proburgo

Iberia

Catheria

Apoyo Material:

Tofri

.

.

Fuerzas:

650 Británicos

250 Proburguenses

250 Ibéricos

250 Catherianos

.

.

Batallas:

Batallas de la Farmacia

Acá es donde ocurrió el primer combate, donde soldados proburguenses fueron expulsados del extremo este del país, donde se encontraba una importante farmacia, subsecuentes batallas acabaron con un status quo que no fue roto hasta cerca del final de la guerra, donde gracias a artillería local y refuerzos de Iberia lograron expulsar a los ingleses.

Invasión de Baai

Una de las primeras batallas, soldados ibéricos y británicos intercambiaron fuego por igual pero finalmente los últimos lograron tomar el cuartel general de la zona, junto a un cohete en sus cercanías, tras una segunda batalla y con ayuda del cohete, Baai fue ocupada parcialmente, finalmente, una tercera batalla terminaría con la evacuación total ibérica de la zona, abriendo las puertas a Reino Unido a la capital.

Levantamiento de Febrero

El gobernador provisional CerditoLogin, junto a la ayuda de algunos cercanos, desvió todos los misiles que iban a ser ocupados en la Segunda Batalla de la Farmacia, si bien logro dañar algo el esfuerzo de guerra británico, esto termino con su inmediato arresto hasta el final de la guerra.

Asedio de Ciudad de Catheria

Luego de que los británicos fueran expulsados de Proburgo, un asedio liderado por los ejércitos proburguenses, ibéricos, y el recién rebelado catheriano se instalo a las puertas de Ciudad de Catheria, la que se encontraba firmemente ocupada, tras breves combates entre la guarnición y los tripartitos y varias temporadas, los asaltantes tuvieron que retirarse de vuelta a Proburgo, en su probablemente mayor derrota.

Asalto de Odessa

Durante la ultima fase de la guerra, fuerzas británicas penetraron a través de todo el Rió Baai hasta el cuartel de Odessa, tomándola sin mucha dificultad, un duro golpe tanto para Iberia como el Pacto Tripartito.

Lucha por Iberia

Luego de la caída del Cuartel de Odessa, los casacas rojas intentaron tomar directamente la capital de Iberia, San Joaquin, durante varios días ambas fuerzas lucharon ferozmente causando un alto daño colateral en toda la capital, metrallas sueltas volaron caminos enteros y el fuego cubrió hasta un tercio de toda la ciudad, al final, justo antes de la rendición incondicional de Iberia, el ejercito británico decidió retirarse debido a problemas en otras colonias del imperio.

.

.

Firma del tratado de paz:

Tras la Lucha por Iberia, Reino Unido firmo una paz blanca con Proburgo e Iberia, Catheria permaneció colonia de Reino Unido tal y como estaba antes de la guerra.

.

.

Consecuencias:

Ascenso de la anglofobia por toda Kistofia.

Daños en toda Iberia, con valores estimados de 20.000.000 KL.

Dominio ingles sobre Catheria reforzado.

Liberación de Gamer_245, ex-monarca de Catheria.


	2. El día que casi inicia una guerra

**El día en que casi inicia una guerra **

Marzo

Si bien la Guerra Anglo-Proburguesa fue la primera de toda Kistofia, hubo un momento en la historia en la que otro evento pudo haberse vuelto la primera, y que estuvo muy cerca de ocurrir.

.

.

Para contextualizarnos un poco, este conflicto empezó no mucho después de la repartición de Kramenia, otro suceso del que hablaremos en otro día, gracias a esto, Iberia consiguió acceso al mar Magno, pero Proburgo no, volviéndose el único Estado sin litoral.

Mientras Iberia y Catheria intentaban establecer una frontera marina en el Magno, Proburgo empezó un plan de expansión agresiva, buscando conseguir de alguna forma acceso al Magno, primero creando un río que conectaría el Magno con la ciudad de Venetta, que se encuentra sobre un lago, pero Iberia construyo un peaje en el río, que se encontraba muy cerca de su territorio, provocando el fallo de este primer plan.

En un segundo intento, Proburgo creó otro río entre el Magno y Venetta, pero esta vez al otro lado del mar, lejos de Iberia, teniendo un éxito no muy duradero, Catheria, al ver esto, decidió construir un puente sobre el Magno bajo el pretexto de crear una ruta de comercio, para luego construir un peaje bajo este, bloqueando de nuevo a Proburgo el acceso al Magno.

.

.

Para este punto, Proburgo cambio radicalmente su estrategia, buscando conseguir una salida al mar por la vía diplomática.

Delegaciones fueron mandadas a Iberia y Catheria con el objetivo de que estos sacaran sus peajes, pero ninguna de las dos naciones cedió.

Luego vinieron las amenazas, con Proburgo advirtiendo que haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de conseguir acceso al Magno, pero nadie hizo caso.

Proburgo entendió que para ganar, debía empezar a aplicar la _realpolitik, _y acercarse a su viejo rival, Iberia.

Una nueva delegación diplomática encabezada por Franklin Delano Roosevelt llego a St. Joaquín, con la misión de acabar la duradera enemistad entre ambas naciones.

Afortunadamente para Proburgo, el canciller en ese momento de Iberia, Mandibucraft, también buscaba acabar con la larga rivalidad ibérico-proburguesa, y en poco tiempo las relaciones ya se habían normalizado.

Luego se estableció un pacto de no agresión entre ambos países y finalmente, con algo de resistencia por parte del Senado de Iberia, una alianza militar.

Ambos tenían un objetivo en común que los unía, intereses conflictivos con Catheria, que terminarían por casi provocar una guerra.

.

.

La retorica de Proburgo hacia Catheria fue volviéndose mas agresiva, y junto a ello el presupuesto militar aumento de forma considerable, la guerra se sentía cada vez más cercana...

Catheria, temiéndose lo peor, intento llegar a algún compromiso con Proburgo e Iberia, incluso ofreciendo acabar con el peaje en el puente, pero ya era demasiado tarde y los perros de la guerra estaban a punto de ser soltados.

Proburgo e Iberia ya habían planeado como se dividirían Catheria, y lo único que faltaba era la chispa para iniciar todo.

.

.

Y entonces ocurrió, un atentado terrorista supuestamente provocado por un grupo ultranacionalista catheriano destruyo parte de Venetta, Proburgo en respuesta declaro la ley marcial, y junto a ello una leve movilización.

La tensión en el momento era tal que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, y un segundo atentado, esta vez en el sector industrial de St. Joaquín no hizo mas que empeorar aun más la situación, y de no haber sido por la oposición del Senado de Iberia, probablemente la guerra habría iniciado.

Pero entonces sucedió, una especie de milagro retorcido, que salvo la vida de muchos a cambio de la vida de otros muchos, el estallido de una epidemia de Ébola, que tras expandirse por toda Kistofia, termino obligando a todas las naciones a cooperar en busca de una cura.

Si bien el Ébola fue erradicado, requirió un gasto excesivo que termino convenciendo a Proburgo e Iberia de postergar sus planes temporalmente, pero entonces aparecieron los británicos y bueno, ya sabes que ocurrió despues.


	3. La Guerra Civil Catheriana

**La Guerra Civil Catheriana**

Nadie se veía venir esto, una crisis que al parecer estallo desde la misma nada, pero que marcara toda la historia de Kistofia.

.

.

17 de mayo de 2019

El Reino Unido decide acabar con su dominio sobre Catheria, volviendo a esta de nuevo una nación libre, no se sabe la razón detrás de esta decisión, la transición ocurre rápidamente sin incidentes.

Mientras ocurría esto, el Primer Ministro de Catheria Gamer_245 se encontraba supervisando la construcción de un _parkour_ en la ciudad-_resort_ de X, ignorando totalmente lo que estaba a punto de empezar.

Cerca de 3/4 del Ejercito Catheriano desconocieron al Primer Ministro y se levantaron en armas para establecer un nuevo gobierno pero fueron detenidos por las fuerzas leales a Gamer_245, compuestas por el resto de las fuerzas armadas y la mayor parte de la ciudadanía.

Tras el fallido golpe de estado, los sublevados decidieron asediar Ciudad de Catheria, la capital de Catheria, y empezaron a reportarse combates entre ambos bandos.

Había empezado la guerra civil.

Tras las primeras horas de combate, los sublevados lograron ganar cierta ventaja, si bien solo controlaban una diminuta parte de la ciudad, habían logrado hacerse con importantes edificios, como la única farmacia de Catheria o la casa de Leonardo da Vinci, el cual fue arrestado preventivamente por los militares, pero por sobretodo habían conseguido controlar el conducto que suministraba de agua a la desértica ciudad.

Y lo bloquearon.

Gamer_245, que seguía estando en X, protesto ferozmente contra el bloqueo del suministro de agua de Ciudad de Catheria, y pidió ayuda a la comunidad internacional para acabar con los que el consideraba, estaban cometiendo un crimen contra la humanidad.

A pesar de ya no tener agua, los defensores no cedieron fácilmente y siguieron resistiendo férreamente contra las ofensivas enemigas.

La República de Arkonia, como muestra de solidaridad con los lealistas, mando a un contingente de 150 tropas para ayudarlos en la defensa de la ciudad.

La respuesta de Proburgo, sin embargo, fue mucho más tibia, limitándose a solo mandar una comisión para arbitrar en el conflicto, liderada por el Dogo MarioisKewl.

A pesar del esfuerzo de los defensores y el regreso del Primer Ministro a la ciudad, los sublevados siguieron avanzando, tomándose una de las estaciones del metro, lo que les abría un camino a básicamente toda la ciudad, y de la casa de un Medici local, el cual acepto ayudarlos materialmente luego de ser coaccionado por ellos.

Los militares ya se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de la zona residencial y de la sede del Parlamento de Catheria.

La carnicería que era Ciudad de Catheria se detuvo por un momento, se declaro un breve alto al fuego, pues ambos bandos habían aceptado negociar bajo el arbitraje del Dogo de Proburgo.

Reunidos en el Bar El Borrachito, los lideres de ambos bandos, Gamer_245 y Mahatma Gandhi intentaron llegar a un acuerdo, pero el choque ideológico fue demasiado fuerte.

Los militares pedían el establecimiento de un gobierno autoritario, fuerte y ultra nacionalista, que fuera capaz de competir con los otros países de Kistofia, mientras que el gobierno democrático pedía preservar el descentralizado y democrático sistema actual.

El mediador propuso llevar a cabo un referéndum entre ambas opciones, pero Gandhi se negó rotundamente, puesto que "el Gobierno Catheriano iba a amañar el resultado, tal y como ya llevaba haciéndolo desde un buen tiempo".

Tras llegar a un punto muerto en las negociaciones, Gandhi se retiro del lugar, y poco después se acabo la tregua, los horrores de la guerra estaban lejos de acabar.

Esa misma noche, un camión volador se estrello contra el parlamento, dejándolo algo dañado, los sublevados habían logrado superar a las lineas enemigas por aire, y atacado al edificio que representaba los valores del Gobierno Catheriano, un efectivo y duro golpe moral.

Con ambos bandos fuertemente armados y motivados, y un Proburgo ocupado en sus propios asuntos, no hay nada que evite que la guerra se alargue indefinidamente.

68 lealistas + 150 arkonianos vs 173 sublevados

.

.

Junio-Julio-¿Agosto?

Los escritos sobre esta cruenta guerra civil no abundan a partir de este momento, solo se sabe que la guerra se detuvo por un momento, empezó de nuevo por la intervención de Proburgo a favor de los rebeldes, Gandhi traicionó a Proburgo y se puso del lado del antiguo régimen y al final se firmó la paz en el CIABT (Corte Internacional de Amistad y Buen Trato), nada significante pasó y el _status quo _se impuso hasta el final.


	4. La caída del Imperio ibérico

El 30 de octubre de 2019 el Dogo de Proburgo, MarioisKewl, dio la orden previa ratificación de la Cámara de los Nobles de lanzar una de las armas nucleares de Proburgo hacia la capital de su principal aliado, Iberia, alterando gravemente el equilibrio de poder en Kistofia y provocando el colapso del Imperio ibérico.

Todo se originó luego de que la inteligencia de Proburgo descubriera un plan por parte de Iberia para fabricar armamento nuclear con el objetivo de usarlo para neutralizar a Proburgo y, posteriormente, acabar con la democracia en Kistofia.

Tras ser dada la orden, el misil nuclear cayó rápidamente en San Joaquín, la capital de Iberia, aniquilando instantáneamente a la población ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, para luego golpear a la gente de la periferia, cobrándose las vidas de un sinnúmero de personas y dejando a la urbe fuertemente contaminada con radiación.

El emperador de Iberia, Jo4kyx, se encontraba fuera del país en ese momento, liderando una serie de negociaciones con Reino Unido sobre la guerra de Chiloé, luego de que se le informara sobre los hechos terminó abdicando al trono _in situ_ y partiendo hacia paradero desconocido.

Mientras tanto, el caos y el conflicto rápidamente se apoderaron de Iberia, con el núcleo del Imperio compuesto de las ciudades más grandes y ricas entrando en una guerra civil entre los dos principales pretendientes para suceder al antiguo gobierno, los neoimperialistas, liderados por el ex senador y hombre de Estado Palpatine, que buscaban revivir al Imperio bajo un gobierno completamente absolutista y despótico, con el objetivo final de subyugar toda Kistofia bajo un solo país, y los democráticos, que buscaban restaurar la República de Iberia así como el antiguo sistema democrático, el cual había desaparecido con la proclamación del Imperio ibérico en el Senado hace muchos años, San Kistofo, la segunda ciudad más grande de Iberia sirvió como el principal campo de batalla para estas dos fuerzas en pugna en lo que duró el conflicto civil.

Por el otro lado, en la zona más exterior del Imperio, los distintos protectorados y colonias del Imperio se independizaron fácilmente, luego de que todo tipo de autoridad desapareciera de San Joaquín, enfrascándose en distintos combates para delimitar sus fronteras y proteger su nueva independencia de las potencias de Kistofia que miraban con ambición a los nuevos países, con la mayoría de estos quedando en manos de las grandes potencias.

La crisis finalmente llegó a su clímax luego de que un importante destacamento de fuerzas del bando neoimperialista decidiera invadir Citta Sacra, la sede de la Iglesia Kistofiana, llevando al conflicto fuera de Iberia, si bien los neoimperialistas fueron rechazados exitosamente por los defensores, la fallida invasión generó la condena total por parte de la comunidad internacional hacia los neoimperialistas y la entrega de importante apoyo a los democráticos, cosa que terminó decantando la guerra a su favor.

Con la guerra civil acabada, la nueva República de Iberia logro instaurarse en el núcleo imperial, sin embargo, tuvo que enfrentarse a una nueva y dura realidad: el descenso de Iberia de ser una de las mayores potencias a quedar reducida a una pequeña y devastada nación, completamente irrelevante para el nuevo orden mundial.

A día de hoy, Iberia sigue estancada en su decadencia, y lo que otrora era uno de los mayores imperios que alguna vez había visto Kistofia, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.


	5. La guerra de Chiloé

Octubre de 2019

**Antecedentes:**

Ubicada entre la Serenísima República de Tofri y la base espacial de Iberia se encontraba Chiloé, una dictadura comunista de pocos recursos vasalla del Imperio ibérico gobernada por Chiquibreisen, si bien el Imperio ibérico no era precisamente partidario del comunismo, estos toleraban la dictadura de Chiquibreisen debido a su completa sumisión y lealtad al Imperio.

En aquel aburrido y desdichado lugar nunca parecía que algo de importancia fuese a ocurrir, sin embargo, a veces entender la voluntad de Kistofo resulta difícil y los hechos simplemente suceden.

Y sucedió.

Una revuelta dirigida por Pierre Curie, miembro de la prestigiosa familia ya mencionada logró quitarle el poder al negligente dictador cuando menos se lo esperaba y en poco tiempo la situación de Chiloé dio un giro de 180 grados.

Curie decidió acabar con la dictadura marxista que había gobernado Chiloé desde sus inicios y, en cambio, estableció una monarquía constitucional, estableciéndose como monarca y llamando a las primeras elecciones democráticas de toda la historia de Chiloé.

Un primer ministro fue elegido rápidamente y entonces, el ahora Reino de Chiloé decidió cortar sus lazos con el Imperio ibérico con tal de seguir su propia camino de forma independiente.

Pero a la gente nunca le ha gustado perder poder y el emperador de Iberia, enfurecido al saber sobre lo sucedido allá, mandó al ejército imperial en dirección a Chiloé para reafirmar la autoridad imperial y devolver el gobierno complaciente y títere de Chiquibreisen al poder.

Todo se veía perdido, puesto que las pocas tropas de Chiloé no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra el magnificente ejército de Iberia, pero la intervención sorpresa de Reino Unido evitó una salida fácil para este conflicto.

Chiloé aceptó volverse parte del Imperio británico con tal de preservar su nuevo sistema democrático y protegerse de las acciones de Iberia, manteniendo un mayor nivel de autonomía que cuando era parte del Imperio ibérico.

Pero Iberia, furiosa ante la idea de perder parte de su imperio contra Reino Unido, se negó a retractarse y declaró la guerra a Reino Unido, marcando el inicio de un nuevo conflicto en Kistofia, la llamada guerra de Chiloé.

**Desarrollo de la guerra:**

Las tropas de Reino Unido llegaron de forma rápida hasta Chiloé listas para defenderla, frustrando cualquier posibilidad de tomar Chiloé de forma rápida, de modo que cuando llegaron las tropas de Iberia estas se mantuvieron en posición, a la espera de refuerzos.

Estando en una situación desventajosa, Iberia llamó a Proburgo a la guerra, y pactó secretamente con la USDI, otra dictadura comunista vasalla de Reino Unido con un poder considerable para que mandaran la menor cantidad de ayuda a Reino Unido y eventualmente se unieran en la guerra en su contra.

Debido a que Reino Unido mantenía una fuerte presencia militar en la USDI debido a su desconfianza a esta, el dictador CerditoLogin tuvo que llevar a cabo estas acciones de forma sutil, buscando conseguir apoyo de un ejército pro-revolucionario extranjero para asestar el golpe contra Reino Unido en el mejor momento.

Los refuerzos de Proburgo eventualmente llegaron para prestar apoyo a Iberia y la primera batalla de la guerra dio inicio, las fuerzas combinadas de Iberia y Proburgo asaltaron directamente a los británicos, sin embargo, los defensores demostraron estar muy bien preparados y lograron repeler a las fuerzas enemigas a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica.

Debido a los desastrosos resultados de la primera batalla de Maipú, Proburgo tuvo que mandar más refuerzos para compensar las bajas, así como llamar a su aliado del otro continente a la guerra, el Imperio romano, abriendo un nuevo frente en el mismo corazón del Imperio británico.

Mientras las fuerzas ibérico-proburguesas se preparaban para reiniciar el combate, la RAF llevó a cabo una serie de bombardeos primero contra objetivos militares y luego civiles en Iberia, desarticulando rápidamente su sistema anti-aéreo y provocando el caos contra la población civil, dejando a miles de personas sin hogar, así como cientos de muertos.

CerditoLogin, presionado por Iberia para que llevase a cabo la rebelión de la USDI lo más pronto posible, ordenó a sus fuerzas que atacaran a los soldados británicos que se encontraban allí, pero fue informado prontamente por sus oficiales de que no había ningún ejército pro-revolucionario y de que todo había sido un plan en conjunto con Reino Unido para detenerlo, con la rebelión fallida, CerditoLogin fue aprisionado y Reino Unido tomó control directo de la USDI.

Con la USDI perdida, Iberia y Proburgo llevaron a cabo un nuevo plan, en el que una organización terrorista comunista con fuerte apoyo de la USDI asesinaría a Curie en un atentado con una bomba, con la esperanza de que Chiquibreisen podría hacerse con el poder después del vacío de poder que dejaría la muerte de Curie, sin embargo, los terroristas acabaron asesinando por error al vecino de Curie, Miguel de Cervantes, consiguiendo como único resultado la muerte de un gran escritor y la disolución del Partido Comunista de Chiloé.

Con el atentado contra Curie fallido, Iberia y Proburgo atacaron desesperadamente otra vez a los británicos, desembocando en la segunda batalla de Maipú, la cual, al igual que la anterior, acabó siendo otra victoria para Reino Unido, que logró repeler exitosamente a los atacantes.

Después de la segunda batalla de Maipú, tanto Iberia como Reino Unido decidieron paralizar la guerra y buscar una salida diplomática para el conflicto, Iberia siendo motivada por lo fuertemente desgastada que había quedado debido a sus ineficaces ofensivas y los bombardeos británicos y Reino Unido teniendo problemas para mantener la guerra de dos frentes tanto con Iberia como con el Imperio romano.

**La negociación:**

Delegaciones de ambos imperios se reunieron directamente en la oficina de Carabineros de Chiloé, siendo ambas dirigidas por los dos monarcas en persona, el emperador Jo4kyx y la Reina Isabel II con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo favorable para ambos países.

Pero las negociaciones fueron problemáticas, puesto que ambos países querían conservar a Chiloé en su órbita, con ninguna solución resolviendo este problema.

Las tensiones rápidamente volvieron debido a la falta de acuerdo y la posibilidad de reanudar la guerra, inconveniente para ambos países, se fue volviendo mayor.

Pero cuando parecía que las negociaciones iban a detenerse por completo y la guerra iba a volver a estallar, ambos países calmaron su tono repentinamente e intentaron una vez más de llegar a consenso.

Sin embargo, los nuevos intentos de negociación volvieron a fallar, con la cuestión de quien mantendría soberanía sobre Chiloé volviendo a generar tensión, al final, la discusión se volvió eterna, con un futuro cada vez más incierto.

Pero entonces ocurrió el bombardeo nuclear de San Joaquín, e Iberia se vino abajo, y con ella, las negociaciones.

Parecía que Reino Unido había ganado, pero poco después los romanos lograron su cometido y el Imperio británico termino siguiendo los pasos de Iberia.

Con el final poco convencional de la guerra, al final Proburgo terminó quedándose con Chiloé, así como con las colonias británicas en Kistofia, debido a un acuerdo que tenía con el Imperio romano, y así, una nueva era dio inicio en Kistofia.


End file.
